Midnight Confession
by Mlle Lambert
Summary: Sometimes a difficult mission just prompts a person to come clean about their feelings. Sparky...Shweir...whatever


**Title:** Midnight Confession  
**Author:** Mlle Lambert  
**Rating:** K/PG  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Pairing:** Sparky!  
**Season/Sequel:** Future  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** Sometimes a difficult mission just prompts a person to come clean with their feelings.  
**Disclaimer:** Whoever owns them owns them! If I did, I'd be writing the scripts, not the fanfic!  
**Author's Note:** This is my first story in almost two years, so please be kind!  
**Written:** January 2, 2006

* * *

Once again Doctor Elizabeth Weir was in her office working late. No one could blame her for lack of trying. She'd attempted to sleep, but a dull headache and thoughts of recent events had kept her awake. She'd really have to do something about Colonel Sheppard before he really did get himslef killed and caused quite a bit more than just a few extra white hairs on her head.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth," he'd apologized three weeks previously when she'd met him at the gate barely able to stand. He'd been tortured.

He had grabbed her for support when his legs gave way, dragging her down with him. Unable to say anything, she'd merely pulled him into a hug, so relieved that he was alive. Her three days of worrying had come to an end the moment she'd dragged him into her arms.It was then and only then -- with that touch -- that she knew he was going to be okay.

She tried to convince herself time and time again that her worries had been for the entire team, and that was true in part, but mostly, it wasn't true. In the years she'd come to know him, she'd begun to care for John a lot -- more than she really should as his boss.

"What are you thinking about?"

Elizabeth looked toward the door, brought out of her reverie by the voice of the man standing just inside her office. "John," she answered finally, immediately capturing his gaze.

Sheppard read the answer to his question in her eyes. "Listen, Elizabeth, I really am sorry about worrying you." He fidgeted, running his fingers through his already tousled hair.

Weir pinched the headache between her eyes. "No, it's all right, John. You just seem to have a knack for attracting trouble. I should be used to it by now."

"But you're not," John mused, "are you, Elizabeth?"

"No, no... I guess not." She glanced toward him before looking back down at her computer screen, busying herself with -- what was she supposed to be doing, anyway?

John moved to stand across the desk from her. "Is that why you're not sleeping?"

"What makes you think I'm not sleeping?"

"If you were sleeping, you wouldn't be here, now would you?" Sheppard smirked.

Weir felt her cheeks become slightly hot and a slight smile graced her face. Damn him. The smirk always worked. "Yes, John... because what happened bothers me."

"You gonna be okay?" John asked, leaning over and placing his hands on the desk, a slightly worried expression on his face -- in his eyes.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Oh, Elizabeth, you know me. I'll be fine," he said, shrugging it off.

"Are you sure? What are _you_ doing up this late?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

Their eyes met for a brief moment before John looked away, fidgeting slightly. "I... uh... came looking for you, actually."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really," John confirmed, glancing up at her. "You weren't in your quarters so I figured you might be here."

What do you need to talk about?" Elizabeth queried. In the past few years, she'd learned to judge when he needed to vent about something. She sensed that this was one of those times.

"When I was.. on that planet... Every time those people tortured me and then locked me in a cell alone... I..." Sheppard looked back up, his eyes locking with Elizabeth's. "I kept thinking about my team and if they were okay, sure, but the one thing I couldn't stop thinking about -- the one person I couldn't get off my mind -- was you."

"Why?" Elizabeth was certain that ever raw emotion was just as apparent in her eyes as they were in his.

"I thought about our friendship and how close we've become in... the time we've known each other... and how... you were always here waiting faithfully the moment I stepped into the gate room. Also, I couldn't forget about how worried you'd be about us and that you might just kill me when I got back if... those people didn't do it first." He paused for a second, but didn't look away.

"But most of all, I thought about how much I would regret it if I... If I died without telling you..." This time he did avert his gaze before continuing, "Before telling you... that I... that I love you," he finished finally.

Weir's breath caught in her throat. "Wow," she managed after a moment.

Raising his head once again, John looked at her. "That's it? That's all you have to say after... after I just practically poured my heart out to you?" His voice was full of almost as much hurt and fear as his eyes.

"Relax, John." Elizabeth rose and slowly made her way around her desk. His eyes followed her until the two of them stood face to face. Reaching out to play with his hair, she said, "_This_ is what I have to say."

Their lips met tenderly -- softly, curiously -- then Elizabeth pulled back slightly in their embrace to catch his gaze again. John advanced this time with a deeper, more bold kiss. Breathless, Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder, feeling as if he were the only thing keeping her from falling to the floor.

"I love you, too, John," Elizabeth whispered.

"Glad to hear it," he said into her hair softly. "Now, would you mind too terribly if we go and get some sleep? If I don't get into a bed soon, I'll fall over."

Weir laughed. "Sure, John. Sounds good to me," she said into his chest, suddenly feeling sleepy.

"All right, then." Grinning, Sheppard picked her up and headed for her quarters.

When the early morning light filtering in through the windows of Atlantis, both Sheppard and Weir were lying quietly in each other's arms. Elizabeth was still asleep and John was watching her. He reached out to touch her to make sure it wasn't just a dream. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and smiled. It was so good to be so close to her.

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open. "What?" she asked with an enchanting smile -- at least to him it was.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how beautiful you are."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Colonel Sheppard," she teased, caressing his cheek lovingly.

"Oh, really, Doctor Weir?" His raised eyebrow made her laugh, which was soon muffled by a an affectionate kiss.

"Mmm... what time is it?" Weir asked, realizing that it was morning and breaking the kiss.

John propped himself up on an elbow and put a finger to her lips, smiling. "Time for you to stop worrying about paperwork."

"But --"

"Ah, no buts! Atlantis is still going to be here." Any further protest was cut off by yet another kiss and the discovery of a ticklish spot by Sheppard. The room was soon filled with giggles.

"I love you, John," Elizabeth said as John started an assault on her neck.

Pulling away to look at her, his eyes confirmed what he said: "I love you, too, Elizabeth."


End file.
